En la puerta de Rouran
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Inspirado en la película: Naruto, la torre perdida. Cuándo Kakashi se encontró de pronto con un ninja de Konoha vagueado ante las puertas de Rouran jamás pensó que este fuese a decirle que venía del futuro y, mucho menos, que él era su senpai. Para colmo tenía que ayudar al tal Yamato a encontrar al ninja rubio y chillón que también había acabado en el pasado. Quería un aumento.


**En la puerta de Rouran**

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: Lo que ocurre aquí es de mi total invención.

* * *

Kakashi salió del taller de marionetas con un último salto, activando el sello para que los cimientos se quebrasen y la habitación fuese sepultada por escombros y más escombros. Subió a una torre y dio pasos hacia atrás, con el pecho oprimido, tratando de hallar la calma.

Su sensei le había dicho que, una vez detonado el taller, se marchase. Había visto la marioneta gigante, por supuesto, y no quería que nada le pasase a su preciado maestro pero—ir hacia él—iría en contra de las reglas.

Y las reglas lo eran todo para un ninja.

Kakashi llegó a la puerta, dispuesto a esperar mil años si hiciese falta, mirando a los altos muros de humo cada vez que oía un mal ruido.

—Maldición…—Oyó susurrar.

Rápidamente se puso en alerta, llevando una mano hasta su bolsa de kunais para coger uno. Frente a la entrada había un hombre de cabellos castaños y ropajes de jounin, con la bandana de Konoha reluciendo sobre su frente.

Olía al país del fuego, de eso no había duda.

Descendió hasta la altura del hombre, que parecía tan perdido como Jiraiya en una boda, dejando atrás la ventaja que le proporcionaba la altura desde donde estaba.

—Hey. —Le dijo, colocando su mano libre sobre su cintura. —¿Qué haces aquí?

El ninja le miró, parpadeando dos veces seguidas antes de acercarse más a él. Le observaba con tal minucia de detalles que Kakashi estuvo a punto de lanzarle un jutsu. Sin embargo la forma en la que se movía le recordó a los Anbu y supo, tan sensato como era, que era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—No me lo puedo creer…—Susurró el hombre. —¿Kakashi-senpai?

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Kakashi-qué? No podía estar hablando en serio, ese hombre le doblaba en edad y, además, jamás le había conocido en la vida.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

El ninja raro suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—Debo estar soñando. —Gimoteó en tono lúgubre.

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

—¿Acostumbras a soñar con niños pequeños? —Preguntó con tono irónico—No creo que sea algo que puedas decir por ahí.

Kakashi agitó la mano, desdeñoso. Sus ojos brillaban con la malicia propia de esas bromas de mal gusto que, en más de una ocasión, le había gastado a Yamato—en el futuro—. Por eso este no pudo más que dejar escapar un suspiro cansado.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó el ninja. —Tengo que encontrar a Naruto…

Kakashi alzó una mano, pidiéndole silencio.

—¡Alto! Frena durante un segundo, ¿quieres?

Yamato asintió. Sabía que él ahora era más grande que Kakashi—en edad y en rango—pero este había sido su senpai por mucho y lo había admirado por tanto tiempo que, inconscientemente, lo había vuelto su único senpai de por vida.

O el único que merecía la pena.

—¿Ese tal Naruto es chillón, rubio y viste como un farolillo rojo*?—Preguntó guardando el kunai.

Yamato sonrió.

—¡Ese mismo!

Kakashi dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Vaya lata…

Kakashi miró al cielo, cansado, y Yamato no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía muy poco—y a la vez bastante—al Kakashi de su tiempo.

—Vienes del futuro entonces, ¿me equivoco?

—Eso parece. —Afirmó Yamato.

Kakashi giró sobre sus talones y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiese. Yamato obedeció al instante.

—Entonces supongo que es mi deber ayudar a mi perezoso subordinado. —Dijo con pasos lentos pero firmes.

Yamato frunció el ceño. ¿Es qué ni en esas podía librarse?

—Por aquí Perezín. —Llamó Kakashi mientras entraba de un salto a la ciudad otra vez, girando apenas unos segundos para asegurase de que lo seguía.

Yamato frunció el ceño.

—Yamato, mi nombre es Yamato. —Recriminó.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Vas a venir ya o voy a tener que llevarte de la mano? —Preguntó en ese tono tan irritante. —Yama-Zín**.

Yamato tomó impulso, situándose a la derecha del futuro ninja copia, clamando a cualquier deidad existente su piedad. O la piedad de su pequeño senpai mejor dicho. Aunque aquello le parecía menos probable.

**Fin.**

* * *

*Farolillo rojo: En el manga de la antigua Glénat—EDT ahora— Kakashi llama a Naruto farolillo rojo por su forma de vestir.

**Yama-Zín: Es una unión de las primeras sílabas de Yamato y la última de Perezín.

Solo diré que tenía ganas de escribir sobre un arisco Kakashi adolescente y, además, tenía ganas de que se metiese con Yamato—no me malentendáis, me gusta mucho el personaje de Yamato, pero es que la idea sonaba tan divertida...—


End file.
